


Rudolph

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Vorweihnachtliches Setting, teamfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Eigentlich sollte es ein Jagdausflug sein, doch Rodney will die Tiere nicht schießen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008  
> Beta: Antares. Sie hatte ihre rote Tinte rausgesucht und sie über den ganzen Text verteilt. Das hat der Story sehr gut getan. Danke.

John lächelte zufrieden, als er durch sein Fernglas schaute. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke und die ‚Operation Fetter Braten' würde erfolgreich abgeschlossen werden. Die Tiere kamen immer näher und würden Ronon mehr oder weniger vor seine Waffe laufen.

„Nicht schießen!“ Gleichzeitig mit dem lauten Ausruf stieß Rodney Ronons Waffe zur Seite.

Von dem Lärm aufgeschreckt, rannten die Tiere fort. Schon nach kurzer Zeit verschwanden sie im Unterholz des nahen Waldes.

John konnte zu gut sehen, wie Ronon mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck den Waffenarm frustriert senkte und Rodney anschließend wütend anblickte.

John blickte in den türkisfarbenen Himmel und zählte die cremegelben Schäfchenwolken. Das sollten die beiden untereinander ausmachen. Er war hier, um entspannte Tage zu verbringen, nicht um als Ringrichter zu fungieren.

 

„Das wäre nicht nur unser Abendessen gewesen, McKay. Das erste richtig große Tier, seit wir hier sind. Was willst du jetzt essen?“

„Wir haben genug zu essen mit“, war Rodneys Antwort. „Ich kann aber nicht zulassen, dass du unsere Weihnachtsüberraschung für alle einfach tot schießt.“

„Das“, Ronon deutete auf den Teil des Waldes, wo sich die Tiere verbargen, „ist ein Braten. Für Atlantis. Du wusstest dass wir jagen wollen. Warum hinderst du mich?“

„Ich hatte doch nicht gewusst, dass das Rentiere sind“, verteidigte sich Rodney. „Das ändert nämlich alles.“

„Da ist keine große Ähnlichkeit mit Rentieren vorhanden“, mischte John sich wieder besseres Wissens nun doch ein. „Außerdem haben wir keinen Schlitten.“

„Jaja, ich weiß.“ Rodney wedelte mit seiner Hand, als ob er den Einwand wegwischen wollte. „Aber hast du das Geweih und die rote Nase gesehen? Diese Jahr gewinnen wir den ersten Preis für den kreativsten Beitrag zur Weihnachtsfeier.“

„Du willst bei diesem Wettbewerb mitmachen?“ Ungläubig sah John seinen Freund an. „Du hast doch letztes Jahr so laut getönt, dass das alles nur kitschig und albern ist und du so etwas nie machen würdest. Wie kommt es, dass du jetzt mitmachen willst?“

„Ich will nicht“, kam es recht kleinlaut von Rodney zurück. „Aber vor zwei Wochen hatte Radek auf einen kleinen Umtrunk eingeladen...“

„... und es hat sehr viel Becherovka gegeben. Das reicht an Informationen. Danke.“ John hob abwehrend die Hände. Doch dann ging die Phantasie mit ihm durch. „Du willst innerhalb von 5 Tagen diese... nennen wir sie Rentiere, zähmen, mit ihnen durchs Stargate gehen und während der Weihnachtsfeier Kutschfahrten anbieten?“

John amüsierte sich köstlich bei der Vorstellung, dass Rodney - als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet – ein ‚Nicht-Rentier-Gespann' lenken würde.

„Sehe ich aus, als ob ich lebensmüde wäre?“ Rodney sah John entsetzt an. „Wenn ich auch nur in die Nähe der Tiere gerate, werden sie bestimmt versuchen, auf mich los zu gehen. Schlimmer noch, mit ihren Hufen trampeln sie auf meinen Zehen rum und ich muss die nächsten Wochen einen Gips tragen. Nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich einen Plan hatte ich noch nicht – schließlich weiß ich ja erst seit einigen Minuten, dass die Tiere wie Rentiere aussehen. Aber ich dachte, dass wir sie einige Stunden verfolgen und du und unser immer hungriger Conan filmen die Tiere. Anschließend kann er meinetwegen einen Braten daraus machen und ich benutze endlich das sündhaft teuere Special-Effect-Programm und mache einen weihnachtlichen Film. Aber für eine Handlung fehlt mir noch die Inspiration.“

„Mit Rudolph in der Hauptrolle?“ John konnte nicht so ganz glauben, was er da hörte. Bisher hatte Rodney sich nie für ein Filmprojekt interessiert– nur zum Ärger seiner Untergebenen fotografiert.

„Rudolph?“ Ronon sah John verständnislos an. „Dem Essen gibt man keine Namen.“

„Nein, er hat niemandem einen Namen gegeben. Es geht um diese leuchtend rote Nase. Das kommt von dem Renntier Rudolph. Ein total kitschiger, amerikanischer Weihnachtstrickfilm. Und sei froh, dass ich dich bisher davor bewahrt habe, Ronon. Du wärst für dein Leben gezeichnet.“ Rodneys Einmischung amüsierte John und war froh, dass er selbst nicht den Erklärbär geben brauchte. Rodneys niemals stillstehendes Mundwerk war dafür viel besser geeignet.

 

Ronon sah sie einen Augenblick an, grunzte und lief los. In Richtung des Wäldchens, wo das Nicht-Rentier verschwunden war.

„So schlimm ist der Film nicht“, rief John ihm hinterher. Und weil Rodney auch losging, folgte er ihnen. „Wir können ihn bei der nächsten Teamnacht anschauen. Dann kann Teyla auch Torren mitbringen.“

„Willst du das arme Kind für den Rest seines Lebens traumatisieren?“

John schloss zu Rodney auf und warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Das ist ein Märchen, mit dem nicht nur die amerikanischen Kinder aufwachsen. Oder woher kennst du den Film?“

„Jeannie wollte nie einsehen, dass Rudolph eigentlich eine Werbefigur der Kaufhauskette Montgomery Ward ist. Sie wollte die Kurzfilme, die immer vor Weihnachten liefen, sehen und unsere Eltern bestanden darauf, dass ich dabei war. Schließlich sollten wir eine glückliche Familie sein.“ Dabei hatte seine Stimme einen so sarkastischen Unterton bekommen, dass John wusste, dass Rodney ab diesem Punkt keine Scherze mehr verstand, wie immer, wenn es um seine Eltern ging.

John nickte nur und gemeinsam folgten sie Ronon, der zügig mehrere Meter voran schritt.

 

„Womit sollen wir die Tiere filmen?“, wechselte John das Thema. „Da es ein Jagdausflug ist, habe ich meine Kamera nicht eingesteckt.“

„Aber ich“; konterte Rodney mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. „Du hast mich unter Androhung von Gewalt aus meinem Labor gezerrt, aber da ich nicht vor habe, alle drei Tage durch die Büsche zu schleichen und harmloses Wild tot zu schießen, habe ich meine Kamera mitgebracht.“

Auch wenn Ronon ein zügiges Tempo vorlegte, hatten weder John noch Rodney Probleme, ihm zu folgen. Die Wiese war eben und bis zum Wald würden sie nur einen Bach überqueren müssen. Dazu hielten die Nicht-Rentiere das Gras angenehm kurz und Kaninchen, die überall Löcher gruben, gab es nicht.

John empfand es fast schon als Spaziergang. Er fühlte sich sicher und hatte seine P90 geschultert.

„So, so. Du wolltest wohl den romantischen Sonnenuntergang fotografieren“, neckte John ihn. „Sehe ich so aus?“ war Rodneys entsetzte Antwort.

„Nein, eher als ob du dokumentieren wolltest, unter welchen menschenverachtenden Bedingungen wir dich zur Jagd zwingen?“

„Stimmt, du hast mich mehr oder weniger aus meinem Labor gezerrt.“ Dabei grinste Rodney herausfordernd. Das konnte John so nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Gar nicht wahr. Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du mit willst oder stattdessen nächste Woche zusätzliche Trainingseinheiten mit Ronon einlegst. Ich muss doch dafür sorgen, dass du für die Missionen fit bist.“

„Der werte Colonel hat auch noch nie gesehen, wie mein Körper nach einem Training mit Ronon zugerichtet ist“, Rodney seufzte. „Ich muss mich immer auf der Krankenstation verarzten lassen. Aber um dein Gewissen zu erleichtern: Zelenka hat für heute Abend ein Treffen zur Vorbereitung der Weihnachtsfeier anberaumt, deswegen bin ich gerne mitgekommen. Aber vom letzten Training habe ich immer noch blaue Flecken.“ Dabei starrte Rodney vorwurfsvoll auf Ronons Rücken. Der schien den Blick zu bemerken.

„Wenn du dich mehr auf das Kämpfen konzentrieren würdest, statt zu jammern, hättest du weniger Blessuren“, war seine lakonische Antwort.

Ronon hatte den Bach erreicht und sprang mit einem großen Satz hinüber. Anschließend hielt er Rodney helfend eine Hand hin.

„Danke“, der Wissenschaftler schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin fit genug, dass ich dafür keine Hilfe brauche. Ich bin nicht Zelenka.“

„Es ist hier rutsch...“ Aber Ronons Warnung kam zu spät.

Auch John konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie Rodney bei der Landung abrutschte. Er schaffte es, nach einem wilden Rudern mit den Armen, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, stand aber bis zu den Knien im Wasser.

„Das Wasser ist eisig! Du hättest mich auf früher warnen können!“, beschwerte der Wissenschaftler sich bei Ronon, ergriff aber gleichzeitig seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm herausziehen.

John wartete, bis Rodney in Sicherheit war, dann sprang er hinterher. Das Gras auf der anderen Seite war wirklich sehr rutschig, doch er schaffte es, mit einem Ausfallschritt nicht im Wasser zu landen.

Anschließend sah er Rodney prüfend an. Die Hose war nass und er sah sehr unglücklich aus - wie eine nasse Katze.

„Schluss für heute“, entschied John. „Wir haben durch den Lärm sowieso alle Tiere der näheren Umgebung verjagt, so dass wir weder filmen noch jagen können. Lasst uns zurück gehen, wo wir einen entspannten Abend verbringen können.“

„Wie du willst, Sheppard“, stimmte Ronon ihm bereitwillig zu. Auch Rodney nickte.

„Dann kann ich mich umziehen. Aber morgen werden wir die Tiere filmen.“

„Sicher doch!“

 

Auf dem Rückweg jammerte Rodney nonstop, dass er durch die nassen Füße krank werden würde. Er malte immer andere Szenarien aus, wie er an den Folgen dieser feuchten Landung grausam dahinsiechen würde.

Grinsend hörte John zu. Die Temperaturen waren sommerlich warm und er war sich sicher, dass Rodney noch nicht einmal eine Erkältung bekommen würde.

 

Schon nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie ihre Basisstation für den Aufenthalt auf dem Planeten: Ihre Jagdhütte. Die Bezeichnung Hütte war eine Untertreibung. Als das Team diesen Planeten vor zwei Jahren erkundet hatte, hatten sie ihn menschenleer vorgefunden.

Bei ihrer ersten Erkundung standen auch noch andere Gebäude auf der Lichtung, doch da sie aus Holz waren, waren sie in einem desolaten Zustand gewesen. Wie durch ein Wunder waren bei diesem Haus alle Fenster und Türen verschlossen gewesen, so dass sie nur ein wenig hatten aufräumen müssen, um eine bequeme Unterkunft zu haben.

Die anderen Häuser hatten sie nach und nach abgerissen und hatten jetzt eine große Wiese vor ihrer Jagdhütte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal nutzte John diesen Ort, um von seiner Arbeit abzuschalten.

Es kam weniger auf das Jagen, sondern auf die Ruhe an, die dieser Planet ausstrahlte.

Woosley hatte jedoch die Erklärung, dass sie für die Kantine Frischfleisch schießen würden, anstandslos hingenommen. Dabei brauchten sie, um mehrere Tiere zu erlegen, sie auszuweiden und mit dem Jumper nach Atlantis zu schaffen nur einen halben und nicht drei Tage.

 

Ihre „Jagdhütte“ hatte im Erdgeschoss nicht nur eine Art Wohn-/Esszimmer mit einem großen Kamin, sondern eine geräumige Küche und ein Badezimmer. Das Besondere waren die Steinrohre, durch die klares Quellwasser in das Haus geleitet wurde. Im Bad hatte sogar ein einfaches System zum Erhitzen des Wassers die Zeit überdauert.

Im ersten Stock gab es mehrere Schlafzimmer, so dass es ein perfektes Urlaubsdomizil für ihr Team war. Das einzige Problem war, dass Rodney nur selten freiwillig her kam. Aber war er einmal da, dann meckerte er nicht lange.

 

Während John in der Küche ein einfaches Abendessen zubereitete, überlegte er, womit sie den restlichen Abend verbringen sollten.

Bisher waren sie immer den ganzen Tag auf der Jagd gewesen und erst nach Einbruch der Dämmerung zurückgekommen. Danach gab es nur noch ein Abendessen und anschließend ging es ins Bett. Doch heute waren sie dank Rodneys nasser Landung viel früher dran und die Sonne würde erst in über einer Stunde untergehen.

So warm es tagsüber war, nachts sanken die Temperaturen auf diesem Planeten unter den Gefrierpunk, deshalb würden sie ihre Hütte nicht mehr verlassen, um auf einen nächtlichen Jagdtripp zu gehen, wie Ronon vorgeschlagen hatte.

John hatte viel mehr Lust auf einen gemütlichen Abend vor dem Kamin. Er hatte ‚Krieg und Frieden' eingesteckt und würde gerne seine Lieblingspassagen noch einmal lesen. Rodney würde dieser Planung bestimmt zustimmen und sein Laptop und einige Notizen auf dem Esstisch ausbreiten. So würde sich Ronon der Mehrheit geschlagen geben und wahrscheinlich den Abend mit dem Reinigen seiner Waffe verbringen.

 

In bester Stimmung ging John ins Wohnzimmer, holte aus einem sehr massiven Schrank Geschirr und deckte den Holztisch, der dort stand. Es war beste athosianische Arbeit und Teylas Anteil an der Renovierung der Hütte. Es war schade, dass Torren im Moment so anstrengend war, dass sie nicht mitkommen konnte, aber er bekam die ersten Zähne und war sehr quengelig. Beim nächsten Mal würde sie den Kleinen mitbringen.

 

„Hier riecht es gut.“ Rodney kam in trockener Kleidung aus dem Bad und sah sehr unternehmungslustig aus.

Schnell ging John zurück in die Küche. Er sah amüsiert zu, als Rodney den Deckel hoch hob und schnupperte, doch als er einen großen Löffel nahm und kosten wollte, da schritt John ein.

„Finger weg.“ Drohend hielt John seinen Löffel hoch, grinste dabei aber. Rodney würde sich nie ändern. „Jetzt gibt es noch nichts. Wir essen gleich zusammen. Aber wenn dir langweilig ist, kannst du dich nützlich machen und im Kamin ein Feuer schüren.“

John ließ sich auch nicht durch Rodneys Mitleidsheischenden Blick erweichen und war bereit den Topf mit einem Löffel zu verteidigen. Er grinste Rodney herausfordernd an. Ein Löffelduell hatten sie noch nicht gehabt. Aber sein Freund schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte John zu überreden. „Wenn ich jetzt nichts esse, dann bekomme ich so gut wie gar nichts ab, weil Ronon alles auffrisst. Ich habe Hunger. Was ist das eigentlich? Es riecht nicht wie das Kantinenessen.“

„Wir essen zusammen, Rodney. Das“, John deutete auf den Topf, „ist Teylas Entschuldigung, dass sie nicht mitkommen konnte.“

„Hat sie das etwa gekocht?“ Rodney trat zwei Schritte zur Seite und beäugte misstrauisch den Topf. „Ich erinnere mich zu gut an ihren letzten Kochversuch, als sie versehentlich Wasser ins kochende Fett geschüttet und eine Dampfexplosion verursacht hatte. Ich habe noch heute Narben davon!“

John wusste, dass es ein harmloser Vorfall gewesen war, den Rodney extrem übertrieben darstellte. Zudem waren es Regentropfen gewesen, für die Teyla überhaupt nichts konnte.

Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass die Athosianerin eine gute Köchin war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Deswegen konnte John Rodneys Vorbehalte verstehen und beruhigte ihn.

„Teyla hat es nicht gekocht, es war wohl Kaanan.“ Es musste einer der verborgenen Talente sein, weswegen Teyla diesen Mann liebte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Rodney! Ich habe das Essen eben abgeschmeckt und es ist sowohl lecker als auch ohne Zitrone.“ John grinste ihn an. „Wenn du heute nicht frieren willst, solltest du dich um das Feuer kümmern.“

„Sklaventreiber!“ brummte Rodney. „Nie gönnst du einen armen, gestressten Wissenschaftler einen Moment Ruhe.“

„Die bekommst du nach dem Spülen.“

„Das muss ich auch noch!“ Die Empörung war nur gespielt, schließlich spülte Rodney immer, wenn sie auf Aussenmissionen waren.

„Sicher, zusammen mit Ronon. Schließlich koche ich und habe auch schon den Tisch gedeckt.“

Zum Beweis nahm John den Deckel vom Topf und rührte den Eintopf um. Ein frisches Steak dazu hätte das Essen perfekt gemacht, aber der Duft war auch so schon verführerisch.

Als Rodney leise grummelnd ins Wohnzimmer ging und sich um den Kamin kümmerte, blickte John ihn lächelnd durch die offene Tür hinterher.

 

Nach dem Abendessen – bei dem Ronon und Rodney darum kämpften, wer am meisten aß und doch den Topf nicht geleert bekamen, ging John hinaus zum Jumper um sich mit Atlantis in Verbindung zu setzten. Als ihm Lorne versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung war, ließ ein Teil seiner Anspannung nach. Immer wenn er mehr als einige Stunden von zu Haus weg war, machte er sich Sorgen ob auch alles friedlich war. Dabei hatte er den Jagdausflug so gelegt, dass alle anderen Teams in Atlantis waren.

Als Lorne nach dem Erfolg der Mission fragte, erzählte John, dass sie zwar schon eine Herde gesehen, aber noch keine Möglichkeit hatten, die Tiere zu schießen. Er versprach, ein großes Stück Braten für seinen Stellvertreter zu reservieren.

Danach verließ er den Jumper und ging zurück.

 

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Haus drehte er sich um und sah einen unglaublichen Sonnenuntergang mit einer Farbenpracht, die John bisher so noch nicht erlebt hatte. Die lila Färbung während die Sonne immer tiefer sank und die Tatsache, dass der Nachthimmel nicht dunkelblau, sondern dunkelgrün war, ließen diesen Planeten auf einmal sehr fremdartig wirken.

Kaum war die Sonne versunken, kühlte es rapide ab und Wolken kamen auf. Doch die drei hellen Monde ließen es nicht wirklich dunkel werden.

Als die Haustür geöffnet wurde, drehte John sich um. Rodney kam heraus – er hatte eine dicke Jacke angezogen und hielt John eine weitere hin.

Mit einem Nicken nahm er sie und zog sich an. Wirklich Lust hinein zu gehen hatte er nicht. Er war im Moment viel zu fasziniert von dieser friedlichen, exotischen Welt.

Ein weiteres Mal knarrte die Tür und Ronon gesellte sich zu ihnen. Er hatte für jeden einen Becher mit einem heißen Getränk mitgebracht.

„Danke.“ John nahm ihn und trank einen Schluck. Es war Teylas Tee. Lächelnd blickte er wieder in den Himmel. Die Wolkenformationen, die sich vor einem der Monden auftürmten, wirkten seltsam bekannt und doch anders. ‚Krieg und Frieden' konnte er noch an einem anderen Abend lesen. Es war so friedlich, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

 

Ein Klappern schreckte John aus seiner Versunkenheit. Waren das etwa Rodneys Zähne, die dieses Geräusch verursachten? Tatsächlich!

„Willst du nicht reingehen, Rodney? Am Kamin ist es bestimmt angenehm war.“

„Eigentlich sollte ich das. Nachdem ich heute schon bis auf die Haut nass geworden bin, werde ich bestimmt schwer krank. Aber wann habe ich schon mal die Zeit, mir den Sternenhimmel anzusehen? Ich bin Astrophysiker und bin immer viel zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, um das zu machen.“

John blickte hoch. Trotz der Wolkenbänke und den hellen Monden konnte John mehr Sterne sehen als auf der Erde oder Neu-Atlantis.

„Hier hast du ein sehr großes Angebot.“

„Ja, wir sind auch nah am Zentrum der Pegasusgalaxie. Aber irgendwo an diesem Himmel müssten wir die Sonne sehen, um die Neu-Atlantis kreist. Aber ich habe den Stern leider noch nicht entdeckt.“ Es lag Bedauern in Rodneys Stimme.

„Schade.“ John führt den Becher zu seinen Lippen und spürte, dass der Tee kalt geworden war. „Aber du solltest es nicht übertreiben. Du zitterst schon vor Kälte. Komm, lass uns rein gehen. Die Sterne sind morgen Nacht auch noch da.“

Von Ronon kam ein zustimmendes Brummen, auch Rodney nickte, blickte noch einmal sehnsüchtig hoch und ging dann zurück ins Haus.

John folgte ihnen und wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich zu machen, als er ein seltsames Geräusch hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass die Nicht-Rentiere in einer kleinen Herde auf die Wiese vor dem Haus trotteten.

„John, mach die Tür zu es zieht kalt...“

„PSCHT!“

 

Zwei der Tiere hatten Rodneys Ruf gehört und ihre langen Ohren waren steil aufgerichtet. Sie senkten ihre Köpfe und John hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass sie versuchen würden, auf ihn los gehen, falls sie ihn als gefährlich einschätzen würde. Egal, ob er sich innerhalb oder außerhalb des Hauses befand. Die Geweihe sahen auf einmal sehr bedrohlich aus.

Schnell machte John die Tür zu.

„Deine Nicht-Rentiere sind hier. Aber ich empfehle dir, nicht rauszugehen, um sie zu filmen, das könnte böse enden.“

Die P-90 lag auf der Kommode. Mit einem Griff nahm John sie und warf Ronon einen Blick zu.

Der nahm seine Waffe und hielt sich auch bereit.

„Was ist hier lost?“, wollte Rodney wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die Tiere sind mir ein wenig unheimlich und ich gehe lieber auf Nummer sicher.“

John ging zum nächsten Fenster und blickte hinaus. Ungefähr ein Dutzend von den Tieren war zu sehen, eins beäugte misstrauisch die Hütte, aber als sich nichts tat, ließ sein Interesse an dem Haus und den Bewohnern nach. Schon na

Ronon trat neben ihn und blickte auch hinaus. Er legte an und zielte, dann setzte er die Waffe mit einem bedauernden Seufzen wieder ab.

„McKay, ich könnte hier und jetzt vier von ihnen erlegen. Das wäre der Festbraten für Weihnachten.“

Rodney kam zu ihnen und blickte über Johns Schulter hinaus.

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Sie bleiben am Leben. Schau dir ihre Nasen an, sie leuchten wirklich im Dunkeln. Finger vom Abzug, ich hole meine Kamera.“

John hörte, wie Rodney die Treppe hoch hastete. Keine zwei Minuten später war er mit einer einfachen Digitalkamera zurück.

„Rück ein Stück, damit du nicht mitten im Bild bist, wenn ich abdrücke.“

Breitwillig trat John einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Du drehst keinen Film?“

„Dafür ist es zu dunkel, aber ich sollte wohl in der Lage sein, einige Fotos zu machen.“

„Aber bitte ohne Blitzlicht. Wer weiß, wie die Tiere darauf reagieren.“ John wollte nicht Zeuge einer Stampede werden, die durch ein Blitzlicht ausgelöst wurde.

Rodney sah John einen Moment an, blickte aus dem Fenster, seufzte herzzerreißend und nickte dann. „Gut, dann gibt es keine Bilder.“ Er steckte die Kamera in eine Jackentasche. „Wenn schon, dann muss die Qualität stimmen. Mit zu dunklen, verwaschenen Aufnahmen, kann selbst das beste Programm nur grobkörnige Bilder rekonstruieren.“

Es schien wie ein Kommando zu sein, denn auf einmal kamen die Nicht-Rentiere immer näher.

Ein besonders kräftiges Exemplar spitzte seine Ohren, als es sich dem Puddel-Jumper näherte. Das Tier kam so nah heran, dass seine Nase die Hülle berührte. John fragte sich, welche Gerüche es wohl erschnupperte.

Aber statt weiterzugehen und sich dem Gras zu widmen, bewegte sich das Nicht-Rentier einige Schritte weiter, bis es an einer Ecke stand und rieb sich mit dem Rücken an dem Jumper.

Fassungslos sah John zu. Nein! Das konnte es doch nicht mit seinem Schatz machen! Ihn als Kratzbaum missbrauchen!

*Klick*

Empört sah John Rodney an, der sehr zufrieden grinste.

„McKay! Was soll das?“

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck war göttlich. Schau mal!“

Damit hielt er John seine Kamera unter die Nase, dass er direkt auf das Display sehen konnte.

Mit dem offenen Mund und dem verwunderten Gesichtsaudruck sah er wirklich ... einzigartig aus.

John versuchte noch nicht einmal, an die ‚delete'-Taste zu kommen. Er gönnte Rodney das Foto.

„Darf ich es auch sehen?“, verlangte Ronon und streckte auffordernd seine Hand aus. Mit einem Lächeln gab John die Kamera weiter.

Ronon studierte das Bild. „Nett!“, war sein einziger Kommentar, bevor er Rodney die Kamera gab und zum Kamin zurückging.

Er setzte sich auf das weiche Fell, das den Steinboden vor der Feuerstelle bedeckte. Dort lag schon ein Rucksack, den Ronon jetzt auspackte. Die Lappen und Dosen reihte er sorgfältig vor sich auf, um anschließend seine Waffe zu reinigen.

„Willst du nicht auch die P90 weglegen? Die Rentiere werden den Jumper nicht zerstören können.“ Rodney klopfte John auf die Schulter. „Das bisschen Geschubbere hält dein Schätzchen schon aus.“ Danach ging er zum Tisch, setzte sich hin und klappte sein Laptop auf.

John blickte hinaus. Das Tier, das sich an dem Jumper vergangen hatte, hatte sich nur wenige Schritte entfernt und graste seelenruhig. Auch die anderen hatten ihre Köpfe gesenkt und fraßen.

Rodney hatte Recht. Um den Jumper brauchte er sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen.

John legte die P90 auf die Kommode, dann ging er in sein Zimmer, um ‚Krieg und Frieden' zu holen. Er war schon recht müde, noch einige Seiten, dann würde er schnell einschlafen und hoffentlich traumlos durchschlafen.

Das Buch lag auf dem Bett. John nahm es und war auf dem Rückweg noch nicht am oberen Treppenabsatz angekommen, als er Rodney hören konnte, der eindeutig genervt Ronon etwas erklärte. Erst als er die Stufen hinab ging, konnte John einzelne Worte ausmachen.

„Es ist Werbung. Nichts als Werbung. Dahinter verbirgt sich weder ein Märchen, noch ein Mythos, sondern eiskalte Marketingstrategien.“

„Hindert es dich, mir zu erzählen, wer Rudolph ist?“

„Nein, aber...“, John sah, wie Rodney sich die Haare raufte.

„Ich kann die Geschichte erzählen“, bot John an. Das Buch war gar nicht mehr so wichtig. Es machte doch viel mehr Spaß, noch ein Weilchen mit Rodney und Ronon zu plaudern. Fürst Bolkonski wäre auch morgen noch da.

„Genau so, wie du versuchst, athosianischen Kindern Gruselgeschichten zu erzählen. Nein, nein“, Rodney hob abwehrend die Hände. „Dann erzähle ich es lieber.“

„Hey!“ Empört sah John ihn an. „Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass die Wraith viel furchteinflössender als Freddy Krüger sind. Das kannst du mir nicht vorwerfen..“

„Wenn du etwas erzählst, muss ich trotzdem alles erklären, weil niemand deine Logik versteht. Desewgen erzähle ich jetzt Aber wenn du mich unterbrichst, gibt es keine Geschichte.“

„Jammere nicht, McKay und fang an.“ Ronon sah Rodney auffordernd an. John schüttelte nur den Kopf, legte sein Buch auf dem Tisch und ging zum Fenster, blickte kurz hinaus – die Nicht-Rentiere waren immer noch da, aber in angemessener Entfernung zum Jumper.

Suchend sah sich John nach seiner Tasse um, ein bisschen Tee würde das Ganze nicht so trocken wirken lassen. Die Tasse stand vor ihm auf dem Fensterbrett. Er nahm sie und wollte in dich Küche, als Rodney seinen Becher hoch hielt. „Erst brauche ich etwas zu trinken. John, bringst du mir was mit?“

„Sicher doch!“

John nahm Rodneys Tasse in Empfang, ging in die Küche und füllte Tee hinein. Für sich selbst nahm er ein Löffel Zucker, Rodneys Tee bekam drei Löffel.

Er stellte den Becher vor Rodney und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch

Rodney trank einen Schluck, räusperte sich und fing an.

„Du erinnerst dich, dass auf der Erde Coca Cola den Weihnachtsmann erfunden hat, der angeblich dafür sorgt, dass alle Kinder ihre Geschenke bekommen? In Amerika ist er inzwischen viel bekannter als der Nikolaus und das Christkind, die das eigentlich schon viel länger machen.“

Ronon nickte. „Das hast du letztes Jahr erzählt, als du dich vor der Weihnachtsfeier drücken wolltest.“

Rodney verzog das Gesicht. „Erinnere mich nicht an diese Feier. Wer auch immer den Punsch mit Alkohol verstärkt hatte, hatte vollen Erfolg. Noch drei Tage später litten meine Leute unter Kopfschmerzen.“

Ronon grinste und zerlegte seine Waffe in alle Einzelteile. „Du wolltest von Rudolph erzählen.“ Er ließ nicht locker.

„Ja, ja. Es ist inzwischen in Vergessenheit geraten, dass sowohl der Weihnachtsmann als auch Rudolph nur Werbegags sind. Nun, Montgomery Ward hat zum Weihnachtsmann das Märchen von Rudolph gesponnen. Es ist die herzzerreißende Geschichte...“ Rodney hielt einen Moment inne, damit auch jeder den Sarkasmus mitbekam. „...von einem jungen Rentier. Ich hatte schon erwähnt, dass es Rudolph heißt. Man hat die Tiere vermenschlicht und dieses arme, arme Wesen...“

Amüsiert hörte John zu. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass jemand eine Weihnachtsgeschichte mit so viel beißender Ironie und ätzendem Sarkasmus erzählte. Dabei war Rodneys Version, wie der Weihnachtsmann zu Coca Cola kam schon sehr heftig gewesen. Aber hier...

An den Stellen, an denen man normalerweise Mitleid mit dem armen Außenseiter hatte, konnte man bei Rodney nur grinsen.

Ein Seitenblick überzeugte John, dass auch Ronon fasziniert zuhörte und dabei sogar den Putzlappen zur Seite gelegt hatte.

Als Rodney zum Schluss kam, wo Rudolph den Schlitten des Weihnachtsmannes zog und mit seiner leuchtenden Nase den Weg durch den Nebel wies, da war John trotz allem gerührt. Verlegen griff er nach seiner Tasse und trank einen Schluck. Er hoffte, dass niemand es bemerkte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Rodney seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ronon richtete, der nachdenklich in das Feuer starrte.

 

Rodney fuchtelte erregt mit den Armen herum, so sehr hatte er sich in Rage geredet. „Du verstehst jetzt, dass es wirklich schrecklich kitschig ist? Aber genau deswegen werden Bilder von den Nicht-Rentieren in Atlantis für Begeisterung sorgen.“

„Eure Werbetexter sind wahre Barden, McKay. Auf Sateda wären sie für ihre Kunst hoch geehrt worden. Oder liegt das nur an deiner Umsetzung?“

Jetzt war es Rodney, der sichtlich verlegen war.

„Er hat sich sehr nah an dem Original gehalten, nur der Sarkasmus ist sein Werk. Mich wundert, dass du all die Details behalten hast, da du den Film angeblich so gehasst hast. Bist du etwa ein verkappter Romantiker?“ Amüsiert beobachtete John, wie Rodney empört schnaubte.

„Phhhh, wenn es nach meinen Ex-Freundinnen geht, bin ich der unromantischste Mensch, den es gibt. Außerdem hatte ich doch schon erwähnt, dass ich den Film mehrfach mit Jeannie sehen musste. Leider ist da viel zu viel hängen geblieben.“ Der Blick den er John zu warf, konnte man nur als mörderisch bezeichnen.

„Ist gut!“ Abwehrend hob John die Hände. „Ich habe es verstanden und werde es nicht mehr erwähnen.“

„Das will ich auch geraten haben“, grummelte Rodney.

John wollte eigentlich noch etwas erwidern, als er gähnen musste. Danach streckte er sich und stand auf.

„Egal, für mich ist Bettzeit. Der Tag war mit der Zeitumstellung lang genug.“ Es waren nur drei Stunden, die Atlantis voraus war – genug um für ein frühes zu Bett Gehen und für ein noch früheres Aufstehen zu sorgen.

„Sollen wir bei Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen?“ Ronon hatte seine Waffe wieder zusammengesetzt und räumte seine Sachen in den Rucksack.

„Bloß nicht!“ Rodney sah ihn leicht schockiert an. „Wenn ihr mich schon in die Wildnis schleppt, dann will ich wenigstens ausschlafen.“

„Wenn du jetzt ins Bett gehst, dann bekommst du genug Schlaf. Fahr dein Laptop runter und mach Feierabend“, schlug John vor. Er hatte keine Lust, den Morgen zu vertrödeln, weil Rodney nicht wach wurde.

„Ich habe den ganzen Abend erzählt und nicht eine Sekunde Zeit gehabt, mich um mein Forschungsprojekt zu kümmern. Dabei habe ich...“

„Rodney!“ John bedachte seinen Freund mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Wie du willst. Ich beuge mich deinem Willen und gehe ins Bett. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“ Rodneys Tonfall machte klar, dass er nur aus Gewohnheit jammerte, nicht weil er es ernst meinte.

„Ja, bin ich.“ John lächelte. „Allerdings nur, wenn du dein Laptop nicht mit hoch nimmst.“

„Das hatte ich gar nicht vor!“ Rodneys Gesichtausdruck sagte allerdings das Gegenteil aus.

Das Geräusch einer sich schließenden Tür riss John aus ihrer Kabbelei. Ronon hatte die Gunst des Augenblicks genutzt und war als erster ins Bad gegangen.

Entgegen aller Vorurteile, die so manch einer in Atlantis hatte, achtete er sehr auf seine Körperpflege und brauchte im Bad noch wesentlich länger als Teyla. Deswegen war er auf Missionen dazu verdonnert worden, erst nach den anderen das Bad zu benutzen.

„Ronon, du hast zehn Minuten! Sonst werde ich dein Laptop so manipulieren, dass es nur noch Johnny Cash spielt“ Rodney brüllte es so laut, dass John zusammenzuckte.

„Hey!“, beschwerte er sich. „Johnny Cash ist gut.“

„Aber nicht, wenn man es nonstop hört.“ Rodney zuckte mit den Achseln. „Hast du mich verstanden?“, brüllte er die Badezimmertür an.

„Ich bin gleich fertig“, schallte es aus dem Bad zurück.

 

Während Rodney seine Sachen zusammen räumte, brachte John die Tassen in die Küche und spülte sie aus. Anschließend ging er zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Von den Nicht-Rentieren war nichts mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen hatte sich der Himmel zugezogen und dicke, flauschige Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel. Sie waren größer als die Flocken, die vom irdischen Himmel fielen und deswegen konnte John die Schneedecke sozusagen wachsen sehen. Es war unglaublich!

„Rodney, komm her, schau dir das an!“

„Wird dein Jumper schon wieder belästigt?“

John blickte zur Seite. Ja, eine Schneeschicht lag auf dem Metall.

„Anders als eben.“ Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen und Rodney kam zu ihm.

Als er die großen Schneeflocken sah, war er erst einmal still.

Dann rannte er die Treppe hoch. Verwundert blickte John ihn hinterher.

Kurz darauf kam Rodney mit Jacke, Schal und Handschuhen zurück. Er setzte sich hin, um festes Schuhwerk anzuziehen.

Als er bemerkte, dass John immer noch am Fenster stand, machte er eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.

„Los, komm. Morgen früh wird alles wegtauen. Du weißt, dass es schon kurz nach Sonnenaufgang über zwanzig Grad warm wird. Wir müssen jetzt raus.“

„Wieso? Hier ist es schön warm.“

„Und draußen können wir einen Schneemann bauen. Als Kind habe ich es sehr oft gemacht und wollte immer perfekt runde Kugeln haben. Komm schon. In Atlantis gibt es keinen Schnee.“

Da hatte er wohl Recht. Im Gegensatz zur Erde war die Rotation von New Atlantis viel regelmäßiger, dass es weder Sommer, noch Winter gab. Es gab zwar Pole, wo arktische Temperaturen herrschten, aber dort war es auch immer dunkel.

Obwohl es erst seit kurzer Zeit schneite, lagen schon mehrere Zentimeter Schnee.

„Gut, wie du willst. Lass uns einen Schneemann bauen.“

 

John zog sich seine wärmste Jacke an, als Ronon aus dem Bad kam. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft, weniger als zehn Minuten zu benötigen.

Der Satedaner zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Draußen schneit es und wir bauen einen Schneemann.“ John amüsierte sich über Ronons verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck. „Kommst du auch mit?“

„Ich habe das noch nie gemacht.“

Eifrig meinte Rodney: „Macht nichts. Das bringe ich dir gerne bei. Zieh dich an und komm nach. John und ich fangen schon mal ohne dich an.“ Gleichzeitig zerrte Rodney John am Ärmel und drängte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt hinaus.

 

Es schneite heftiger – fast schon ein Schneetreiben, doch John störte es nicht weiter.

Gemeinsam konnten sie aus dem gut pappenden Schnee eine sehr große Kugel formen.

Auf ihre Anweisung hin begann auch Ronon eine Kugel zu rollen und als diese fast genau so groß war, wie die erste, versuchten sie, die beiden aufzustapeln. Obwohl sie zu dritt waren, klappte nichts so, wie es sollte und zum Schluss brach Ronons Kugel auseinander.

So drehten sie eine neue, dieses Mal wesentlich kleiner und nach nicht allzu langer Zeit, hatten sie es geschafft, einen stattlichen Schneemann zu bauen.

John ging zurück ins Haus und holte aus der Küche Obst und Gemüse, um dem Schneemann ein Gesicht zu verleihen.

Gleichzeitig setzte er auch noch eine neue Kanne Tee an.

Obwohl sie sich die ganze Zeit bewegt hatten, war ihm kalt geworden. Zudem schmolz der Schnee, der in seinem Kragen saß und die Nässe am Hals war kalt und unangenehm.

Bevor er das Haus erneut verließ, nahm er auch noch Rodneys Kamera mit – jetzt, da die Nicht-Rentiere weg waren, konnten sie wieder mit Blitz fotografieren und den Schneemann wollte John unbedingt ablichten.

Nach einigem Hin und Her bauten sie für die Kamera aus Schnee ein Stativ und machten mit dem Selbstauslöser einige sehr verrückte Fotos.

Danach drängte John darauf, dass sie Schluss machten und zurück ins Haus gingen.

Der heiße, dampfende Tee war dann genau richtig, um sich wieder aufzuwärmen.

 

Sie saßen gemütlich um den Tisch und John fühlte, wie die Müdigkeit sich in ihm ausbreitete.

„Schade, dass der Schneemann nur einige Stunden leben wird. Kaum geht die Sonne auf, wird er wegschmelzen.“ Rodney hörte sich ein wenig melancholisch an.

„Stimmt.“ Ronon nippte an seinem Tee.

„Hauptsache, dass wir es überhaupt gemacht haben. Rodney, das war eine gute Idee. Es wäre nur schön gewesen, wenn Teyla dabei gewesen wäre.“

„Sie hätte die Nase bestimmt besser ausgeformt.“ Rodney sah John dabei sehr vorwurfsvoll an.

„Sie ist perfekt“, wehrte John sich.

„Es ist eine Knubbelnase. Sie ist nicht angemessen.“

„Frosty hatte auch so eine Nase.“

„Wer ist Frosty?“ Ronons fragendem Blick wich John elegant aus, indem er aufstand.

„Das erklär ich dir ein anderes Mal, jetzt gehe ich ins Bett.“

Bevor noch irgendjemand etwas erwidern konnte, rettete John sich ins Bad.

Zügig erledigte er die notwendigen Handlungen und als er das Refugium verließ, war Rodney in der Küche und Ronon legte gerade Holz nach.

„Gute Nacht zusammen!“, verabschiedete John sich. Er bekam nur ein zweistimmiges Brummen als Antwort und ging dann hoch.

 

Im Bett sinnierte er über den Tag. Bisher hatten sie es noch nicht geschafft, sich auf einem Namen für den Planeten zu einigen. Ob ‚Rudolph' von Rodney akzeptiert werden würde? Bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, schlief er ein.


End file.
